Lifemonger (Duergar)
The duergar of the clans touched by madness tend to have an odd view of what role a vitalist plays, often seeing themselves as the one who knows better than anyone else where protection or healing is needed, as well as viewing health and vitality as a commodity to be distributed for the good of the group, rather than something belonging exclusively to one member. These duergar are highly effective at what they do, but many question if the ends justify the means. Powers Known The lifemonger adds slumber ''to his class power list. '''The Greater Good (Su)' The lifemonger can touch a member of his collective as a melee touch attack that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If the touch is successful, the lifemonger deals 1d6 points of nonlethal damage to the creature touched, and heals himself for an equal number of hit points. This healing cannot be redirected to the creature touched. At 4th level and every 3 levels thereafter, the nonlethal damage dealt and healing gained increase by 1d6. A vitalist may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Wisdom modifier. This ability replaces transfer wounds. Fortifying Energy (Su) At 2nd level, the lifemonger gains a number of temporary hit points equal to his class level when using the greater good ability. These temporary hit points last for one minute. This ability replaces the vitalist method bonus to transfer wounds. Lull the Sleeper (Su) Beginning at 8th level, the lifemonger can spend a swift action and expend his psionic focus to perform a quick ritual designed to keep the sleeper from waking up, but which also improves the performance of anyone in the collective who joins in the ritual. The lifemonger and any member of the collective who spends a swift action on their own turn gain a +1 insight bonus to attack rolls until the beginning of their next turn. This insight bonus increases by +1 every four vitalist levels thereafter. This ability replaces swift aid. I Know Best (Su) Upon reaching 9th level, a lifemonger can force sleeping creatures and members of his collective, even unwilling members of his collective, to perform actions he deems best. The lifemonger gains mind control ''as a power known. Once every ten minutes, he can expend his psionic focus to manifest it without paying a power point cost, but may only target creatures that are sleeping. Whether the creature makes the save or not, it wakes up. In addition, the lifemonger can manifest ''mind control ''normally over his collective regardless of range, although it still allows the target creature a saving throw to resist the effect. This ability replaces the Expanded Knowledge feat normally gained at 9th level. '''Touched by Madness (Su)' A lifemonger of 14th level can share the knowledge of the sleeper with others, temporarily warping their minds. Once every ten minutes, when the lifemonger uses steal health, he can choose to forego dealing damage and instead cause the affected creature to permanently lose its grip on reality, taking no other action but babbling incoherently. A successful Will saving throw (DC 10 + half the vitalist’s level + the vitalist’s Wisdom modifier) negates the effect, and a creature affected by this ability can be cured through the use of powerful healing such as greater restoration ''or ''heal. This ability replaces steal life. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics